Of 4 Sons : The Liar
by Stillanoob
Summary: Leon;A young wizard without a father, has a peculiar gift.Leon can make others believe things with only the power of his voice.Leon can make others see things with only the power of his d Leon can make others DO things with only the power of his in Leon as he stretches his powers to the secure walls of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Leon was a deceitful young man.  
Always telling lies to get what he wanted.  
Nobody ever believed them of course,His own mother despised him for it.  
That is...Until they didn't have a choice...

In a quiet mansion smack dab in the middle of Little Hangleton...

Stirring from his restful slumber,Leon groggily barked out an order to his to please her 'sickly' son, Movoirra Malfoy began the start of her daily routine and dressed the sleepy boy.

"How was your rest my lord?My hopes are my bed was comfortable enough."

"It was no different from yesterday and the day before"

Leon sighed irritably before shoving the woman who bore him away roughly and finished dressing would be a wonderful day for any other child,But not was Leons birthday, he would finally turn any other wizard this was a day to remember and celebrate but not Leon. Receiving his letter to Hogwarts would mean leaving his comfortable enjoyed making his 'mother' slave for him like a enjoyed being able to practice magic without he knew Hogwarts would take that all away.

"My Lord..If i may?Your letter to schooling has finally arrived"

Try to hide it as she may,Leon could still see the tears of happiness forming in her she was not happy for old bat was happy to be rid of with all the reinforcement hes applied his 'mother' would get rid of him in a heart beat if the opportunity presented itself.  
Holding out a manila letter to him,Movoirra Malfoy anxiously waited for her 'son' to accept his fate.

Without so much as a glance towards his 'mother' Leon snatched the letter of impending doom and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Dear Mr Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your Sincerely  
Armando Dippet  
Headmaster

Pocketing the list of supplies,Leon threw the letter into a blazing to his 'mother' he decided to set her with a new..task.

"I will go and retrieve the supplies,you stay and care for Drakath"

Icy blue eyes widened in horror,Drakath was a miniature dragon Leon had brought home from Greece. The scaly little monster would let no one touch it or come withing arms length of it except to get herself out of life threatening situations the desperate woman scrambled for an excuse.

"Will you not-"

"No I won't be needing you,after all how many times have you left me alone in Diagon Alley?Besides I won't be coming you can clean in the meantime?"

To her horror she nodded and set off to cleaning with such mirth if she had not known better,she'd have wanted to. Chuckling at his 'mothers' attempt to resist,Leon turned to his blazing into the flames without a second thought,The young Malfoy set out for school supply shopping.

"Knockturn Alley,Potage's Cauldron Shop"

Stones charred with black soot whirled past the child's vision.A rush of wind left his body as he was abruptly warped into the fireplace of his destination. Gracefully the pale boy stepped from under the overhead the cluttered shop,Leon spotted and approached the old a kind old man had run into his shop while trying to find his mother a few years was sent off with a stomach full of candy.

"Got anymore of that candy old man?"

Not hearing any customers come in,Potage the shady owner of Potage's Cauldron shop swiftly turned on the intruder wand in before the hex could be cast he before him was a pale very familiar young man,with golden hair and Liquid blue eyes.

"Dear Merlin my boy!Trying to send this old man to an early grave are you?"

Smiling at the old mans jest,Leon studied the stacked requirements stated he needed at least one,no doubt for some useless potions class.

"Not once I'm actually here for business"

This seemed to bring Patoge out of his renewed rigor the old man had sold Leon a Collapsible cauldron and sent him on his way with a small pouch full of Salted Caramel.

"What do you mean you wont sell it to me?!"

The voice of a rather loud boy echoed through knock-turn wizards and witches around Leon threw wearly glances towards Cobb & Webbs. Leon was most curious and entered the dark arts as well check it out,He needed to restock on Drakaths picky taste in foods anyways.

The young witch who owned the store shifted her gaze lazily towards her new customer.A headache of a child had been screeching at her for some time now,She bet the child couldn't even afford much less know how to use the ingredient he was asking for.

To her surprise the newly arrived customer,Standing and staring impatiently was none other that Leon Malfoy,her most loyal and influential customer.

"Ah !I was wondering when you'd stop by,you pickled Water Vole Liver arrived just last night"

With a nod of approval,The young Malfoy ignored the glaring eyes of the child standing in front of the check out patiently as the shop keeper disappeared to collect his order,Leon shifted his Liquid gaze to the fuming boy next to him.

The boy could be no older nor younger than himself,but it was obvious who was raised in muggle clothing of worn Grey khaki's and a woolen sweater,The boy was either a half-blood or muggle born. Examining his face Leon raised a golden eye brow, a pale similar to his own face was staring with a look of astonishment at ,there was an odd resemblance. Their noses,eyes and jaw were the exact that's were resemblances ended The boy had white blonde hair,girly plump red lips and low rounded cheek bones.

"Here we are ,that will be twenty Galleons"

Without tearing his eyes away from the raging boy,Leon payed the price without batting an eye served to further infuriate the boy,My however did someone so rowdy end up here?

"So you'll sell things to him but not me?!"

The cold gaze of the young shop keeper shifted to the loud boy once again,she had forgotten about that nuisance.

" is a loyal and PAYING customer,Besides we don't serve Half-bloods or Muggle-borns here"

The boys face lit red with embarrassment at the had been called both by his peers before but never publicly. Lowering his head and gritting his teeth he let out a hiss of frustration.A requirement for the advanced potions class he was starting Hogwarts in was Dragon Heart string an uncommon ingredient said to be sold at Cobb & Webb's.

"Lahore we'll take whatever it is this boy wants"

Both the shop keeper and the boy stared at him in first to recover was Lahore,knowing just how persuasive the young Malfoy could be she immediately gave them the ingredients.A small smile pulled at the corner of the young boys lips,perhaps pure-bloods were not all bad..

"The names Nikon,Nikon Lovegood"

Shaking hand with the boy he came to the realization the boy was a half-blood.

"Leon Malfoy"

"So you really own a dragon then?!That amazing!"

Oddly Leon did not find the boys presence irritating,though his bewilderment at everything about his life was getting old fast.

"What of you?Who enters advanced potions Before their first year?"

Scoffing like the achievement was nothing,Nikon found nothing brilliant about his achievements within school but traveling the world and owning dragons sounded much more great to him.

"Nothing but rubbish classes,what am I going to use them for?Brewing my opponents a love potion?"

Leon chucked with the boy,sharing the exact sentiments towards two wizards had earlier found there way to King's Cross train station in London,Leon had proceeded to teach the boy how to shrink down his equipment,So the two didn't look ridiculous to the muggles around them.

Checking his ticket Leon scanned the surrounding area for platform 9 3/4,But to no avail were his those wizard vendors cheated him?The only platforms available were platform 9 & 10.

"Come Malfoy,I think ive found our entrance"

Nikon cautiously looked around for muggles that could be watching before he pulled out a cherry wand discretely.

"Aparecium"

Nikon whispered under his breathe and casted at the wall between platforms 9 & sure enough there was a transparent sign stating 9 3/4.  
Leon patted his back like a proud father before taking a few steps back and glancing towards his new 'friend'.

"Remind me to Accio you to my classes during tests Love-good"

With a teasing smirk in place,The young Malfoy launched forward gracefully successfully going through the seemingly solid wall. Im sure he means that,Nikon thought wearily before stumbling in after the smooth Malfoy.

Having stumbled through Nikon found himself on his knees surrounded by sneering adults and curious children,With a certain blonde malfoy no where to be the embarrassed Love-good casted his gaze to the pavement below him.

"Hey Love-Good!You going to sit there all day or were you actually planning to go to school?"

Startled Nikon looked up at the long machine to find Leon Malfoy leaning against a windowed calling their seats for himself of invisible dirt,Nikon pushed his way through the frantic trains crowd,shouts could be heard as he accidently stepped on the toes of surrounding wizards.

"Watch it you mud-blood!"

A tall boy who looked like a 2nd year,sneered at wore black robes adorned with gold and red.A gryffindor he to him a boy no..an prince threateningly grabbed onto the Gryffindors arm and glared at him with had found out that day what the muggle saying 'Wolf in sheeps clothing' had meant.

" . "

Without so much as another glance at Nikon the 'Brave Gryffindors' and his savior walked off to find another decided to be more careful about who he stepped on,Nikon had finally managed to get to the compartment.

"Took you long enough almost lost your seat to Tom here"

Sitting next Leon was what he could only assume a 1st that wasn't the most notable thing about face was unnaturally good-looking for a boy of their Merlin was that his magic?!It was practically suffocating enough to have his gaze on him but the pressure of his power brought Nikon to eyes flickered to see Malfoys reaction to this power,Leon sat smiling at him not at all affected by the boys obvious release of magic.

Swallowing excess saliva and swiping his sweaty palms across his Khakis,and action that did not go unnoticed by shakily offered the Tom boy his Grey eyes only stared at the hand offered to him,noticing how Tom looked revolted by the thought of touching dropped his hand awkwardly and offered a feeble introduction.

"Nikon Love-Good"

Nikon squirmed under a scrutinizing Grey did Malfoy have to go and make friends with the most intimidating guy on the train?Couldn't he settle for a nice Hufflepuff?He just had to go with the potential slytherin.

"Tom Riddle"

Head casted down to escape Tom's gaze,Nikon seated himself across from Leon preferring the blondes teasing to the boys glare. Nikons discomfort went completely unnoticed to Leon,who comfortably settled next to the window and continued with insinuating Leon just dense?How could he not feel this power?And if he could why would he trap himself in a compartment with the owner for a whole train ride?!

"Tom here tells me he's from an orphanage,meaning he's a muggle born"

Leon sweetly added to a pot of boiling magic coiled threateningly around Leon,But Leon ignored the life threatening pulses of had plans of his own for amusement and this statue of a boy was a great start.

"But you see I disagree with 't you just taste the power in his magic?There's no way a muggle born can exert magic like that. Ive come to believe he's at least a half-blood if not a cast off Pure-Blood. There's just the trick of finding out what family he's descended from.."

Nikon was quickly becoming aware that Leon was not quite the person he made him out to the way he talked about Tom's life like it was a puzzling sent shivers down the spine of the kind was the only one who shared these was more than intrigued by the argument Leon was presenting about his Blood-status.

"Don't stop on my ."

With a quick quirk of the lips Nikon seemed to be completely forgotten about as Leon eagerly continued on with his 'puzzle'.

"Its not uncommon for wizarding families to cast off their children especially to the fact that you have no common pure-blood appearance,Its possible you belong to an extinct that!You could be the Heir to one of the lost sacred 28 families"

Nikon excused himself,which also went unnoticed by his 'friend'.And proceeded to find his way to another one last look at Leon wishing him luck,Nikon joined a few soon to be Ravenclaws. Leaving the inane wizards to discussing and explaining theories of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.'s Blood-statues and Heritage.

Had Nikon discovered his abilities sooner rather than later,he would have known he had just given the most Dangerous wizard of all time.A powerful ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon had spent his time on the Hogwarts Express explaining the Sacred 28 families,discussing each with Tom to match one of the many to the boys questionable eventually led tho the discussion of Hogwarts Rival Houses and how 1st years were sorted to each.

"So tell would one get sorted into this 'Syltherin'?"

Enjoying being able to talk with someone with mutual had just begun to explain it in greater detail before their compartment door slid their examining the compartment rather arrogantly,was a 3rd year dressed in syltherins signature uniform.

"Have either of you seen a flying golden ball?"

Putting up a friendly smile for the older boy, Leon turned to Tom and winked before focusing on the slytherin. Who better to explain how to become a slytherin than a slytherin himself?

"My acquaintance and I were wondering if you could tell us how to get sorted into slytherin?"

Leon expected the older boy to oblige for his simple request for having asked nicely meaning it was only proper to return the favor.

Tom on the other hand knew someone who reached such a title would be more than reluctant to share the key to their success with a bunch of slytherns lip curled in disgust at the two boys who eagerly waited for his response.

What did they think he was?A muggle tourist guide?He had better things to do than sit here and explain something so catching that damn snitch.

"Now why would I tell you that?Why don't you two make your selves useful and look for the flying ball?"

Liquid blue flashed before narrowing at the older slytherin. Why he tried to reason with others was unknown to if this was the response it got he was all for Making him tell sending for Drakath was a great idea after would the school blame if other students belongings were set fire to by a messenger dragon?

"I don't believe you've heard me us HOW you were sorted into slytherin."

Toms calculating gaze flicked to the intriguing boy next to he really believe asking him in such a commanding tone was going to get them the information?Perhaps he had judged him he did believe that was the way to go then he was just as arrogant as the other snot-nosed children on this train.

The Slytherin blinked as he processed the the compartment door behind him the slytherin slid himself into a seat across from the two 1st years,he began to recall his first year at of how he was sat under the sorting hat and the questions,probing and begging took he felt this bursting urge to tell them how he was sorted into his proud house.

"It was my first year at Hogwarts,rather dull compared to Durmstrang. The old professor Dippet called all of us to this hall that was enchanted to look like it didn't have a he started reading off our names and placing this dusty old hat on our didn't take them long to get to my name and before I knew it I was up there with that old hat on my damn thing can talk to your mind!So don't be surprised if it starts asking started saying all these things about me,like I was arrogant and too conniving for this house and that it just yelled 'Slytherin' and here I am seeker of the Quiditch team."

Wisely Tom did not comment on how Leon was able to make the boy do what he wanted,though he did store that information for the orphan simply decided to let the subject the hat was able to sift through ones thoughts,he had no ability to change where it placed him.

"Thank here is Tom Riddle,One of the pure-blooded and anyone else you speak to will not question are to treat Riddle here with the same respect you would treat me,A Malfoy. Make sure he has access to other Pure-Blood a teacher questions you,you will have no memory of this. Understand?"

Simply dazed the upperclassmen nodded and stared dreamily at Tom.

"Pleased to meet you Tom name is Kyros you have any interests in quiddich?I believe you'd make a fine seeker."

"That will be enough Kyros. When you return to your compartment you will only remember befriending Tom Riddle and myself"

Turning his attentions back to Tom,The Malfoy innocently ignored Kyros's confused exit.

"I believe ive found the solution to your little Blood-status problem perhap-"

"If you ever attempt to do that to will know pain"

Leon chuckled at his new puzzles threat before the two continued to delve into a thus began the Odd relationship of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Leon Malfoy. A legendary partnership of two very unstable wizards.

To Leons disappointment their conversation did have to train had come to a halting stop alerting the children it was time to disembark.  
Leasurley the young Malfoy reversed his shrinking charm on his at all suspecting the gift his mother had sent him.A large thump could be heard from their and Other students close by hurriedly gathered to see the cause of the ruckus.

A just any dragon either An Antipodean Opaleye. Was protectively nuzzling a seemingly annoyed Leon Malfoy.

"Seems my mother has no taste for caring for you Drakath"

Stroking the pale dragons scaly head the Malfoy caught sight of something golden strung into his small beasts unexpected laughter burst from held up strands of platinum gold hair for Tom to only child on the train who remained untouched by the swelling chaos the Malfoy created,Tom curiously regarded the stranded with polite interest.

"Though by the looks of this hair you took great care of her. Honestly Drakath I may have you registered but I doubt Hogwarts will let me keep you here"

The other students having snapped out of their shocked stupor began to panic and make way for the trains having taken notice of a non-crowded exit as well,began to ensemble his gatherings broke away from his one sided conversation with the flying-snake and smiled charmingly at tom.

"Do wait like to introduce you to a friend of little monster here is Drakath."

Wordlessly Tom nodded towards the much as the magical creature interested him,he found himself preferring the presence of if that old fool had said it was a common least the reptiles had understood and admired his methods of controlling others.  
A control he now had easier access to thanks to a certain blonde.

"ἀνειπεῖν χαιρέτισμα λισσάνιος"

Leon whispered an odd tongued language that Tom could barley make pearly Dragon listened intently before turning its attention to tom,studying him with its onyx the dragon flew from its spot on the Malfoys shoulder,making its way towards his eyes Tom stood still in waiting,attempting to see what the dragons blonde master had ordered it to do.

"Don't look so tense,He merely wishes to say 'hello' out your arm for him"

Calmly the young boy listened and stuck out his enough claws retracted into his cotton coat,Proudly the dragon hadn't even glanced at Tom but allowed himself to settle on his out stretched arm.

" look at could be a Dragon Keeper with the way you handle him."

Cautiously Tom eyed the arrogant day he willingly put himself into contact with one of these,he'd shave his head and claim the Malfoy found this cold creature 'loving' he had no least the snakes at the orphanage had the decency to look him in the eye and talk.

"I prefer snakes,The fire hazard is non-existent with them."Tom stated dryly having barley dodged a small stream of flames the dragon shot at him.

"Yes.I suppose your right about that. Drakath here nearly scorched my cousins Abraxas hair clean off.."

Leons eyes went distant at the fond holidays were always enjoyable since Drakath used to consist of stuck of Malfoys and Blacks bragging about their success in their area of young Malfoy didn't understand what they were so proud would brag about a life behind a desk?These thoughts circulated until Tom's earlier statement ?Memories of the Gaunt family at the edge of town cane to he be?..

Turning to question his latest person of interest,Leon's thoughts began to had finished gathering his things once the no longer interested dragon had made its way back to the Malfoys belongings,it had been all to to leave; he patiently waited for the Malfoy to finish mumbling to as the boy was,Tom had decided his influence and intriguing conversations were worth his side babbling.

That was until he found himself slammed against the glass door of their definitely not worth it..  
His patience reserved for the blonde evaporated and left him with raw to bark and hex and the pure-blood,Steel Grey locked and glowered with Liquid Blues.

"Say that again."

Paused will be continued.


End file.
